


Vor of the Counts' Council

by Tel



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thought, let's not go to Barrayar. 'Tis a silly place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vor of the Counts' Council

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filkferengi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=filkferengi).



> TTO : 'Knights of the Round Table'  
> (with necessarily awful rhyme)

We're Vor of the Counts' Council  
On Barrayar we all dwell  
We give gold gifts to little kids  
so we don't get a tax bill  
We're souses here on Barrayar  
We drink wine, champagne, and Perrier

We're Vor of the Counts' Council  
Our oaths we always fulfill  
Our uniforms are proudly worn  
in bright colors and tinsel  
We're army-mad on Barrayar  
We fall off walls on our derriere

Now lady Vor sure are swell  
We all are under their spell  
One special maid remains unswayed  
by our Vorish courtship and skill  
She's the loveliest on Barrayar

(...I'd really like to marry 'er!)


End file.
